


You'll Be In My Heart

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Tarzan (1999), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, BAMF Derek, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Derek, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Stiles and Sheriff are explorers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphaned baby is raised by gorillas after his parents are horridly killed by a leopard. Once he grows older, he must decide where he really belongs when he meets a thrilling young man and his father telling him that he is human.<br/>Or my take on a Teen Wolf/Tarzan AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In this crossover:  
> Derek Hale is Tarzan  
> Stiles Stilinski is Jane Porter  
> Sheriff is Professor Porter  
> Laura is Terk  
> Kala and Kerchak are themselves  
> Issac is Tantor  
> Boyd and Erica are Flynt and Mungo (gorilla friends)  
> The Argents are Clayton and his men  
> Disney and MTV own all the characters. I just made them more interesting!

In the early 19th century, Talia and her husband, Andrew Hale, boarded a ship but it sadly sank. The young couple and their child were able to escape the ship in a spare life boat. They rowed to a rain forest in Africa with no civilization in sight. They were grateful to have survived with their lives so they built themselves a house in a tree and lived happily there for few months.  Their happiness was short lived when a leopard broke into their tree loft in the middle of the night and attacked them. They put up quite a fight but they weren't strong enough to fight him off and he killed them. Unbeknownst to the leopard he left behind the Hale's most prized possession, their six month old son, Derek.

Kala and Kerchak were in total bliss. They were happy together with their infant son. Sadly, luck wasn't on their side either when their son crawls out of Kala's arms in the middle of the night and was caught by Sabor as well. He died. Kala, distraught after the loss of her son, started to separate herself from her band (a group of gorillas) and Kerchak. While she was wondering through the rain forests, she heard an infant's cry. She followed the sound all the way to it's source, a house in a tree. She scaled the tree and walked inside. The cries got louder and louder. They were coming from a bassinet in the far corner in the room. Once the blanket was removed from the squirming creature, she saw that the creature was nothing but a baby. She'll admit that he looked different then her's did but something about him just made her want to... protect. She couldn't just leave him there. Turning around to leave with the baby, she saw an orange tail dangling from the ceiling. Sabor, the leopard, jumped down from one of the beams and tried to attack Kala and the baby. Kala escaped the leopard and brought the baby back with her.

She arrived back at the gorilla troop and was immediately surrounded by her friends. They all asked her where she had been and if she was alright. She calmly replied that she was okay and had gotten "busy" (which she says while showing off the tiny baby in her arms. She tells everyone that she will name the baby Derek and will raise him as her own. Kerchak doesn't like the child and feels like Kala is just trying to substitute this baby for the baby that she lost but agrees to let her keep him proclaiming that the baby will never be his son. As Kala raises Derek as a gorilla, he makes other friends such as Laura who is loud, spunky and not afraid to speak her mind. Laura sort of takes the older sister role in Derek's life and makes sure that he isn't feeling left out. He also befriends Boyd and Erica. Boyd is the complete opposite of Laura and is quiet yet observant. He and Erica have been inseparable since they were little. Erica is 50% Laura and 50% Boyd. She had been very weak when she was little so she couldn't run around and play. Once she got older though and met Boyd, she wasn't afraid of being rejected and started to come out of her shell and open up more. That proved badly for the other young male gorillas because Erica started to grow up into a very fine looking gorilla. Derek, Erica, and Boyd met Isaac when he was just a timid, shy, baby elephant. He was bigger than them in size and shape but had a lower self esteem then them all.

Derek wasn't afraid of being different when he was around his friends. He could just be himself. He helped them find themselves just as they helped him find himself. He became stronger and faster but still continued to get in trouble pulling his little pranks. One time Laura had dared him to get one hair from an elephant's tail. Isaac told him he could just have one of his but Derek had to get one from one of the adult elephants while they were wading in the water. The boy was nearly trampled to death and caused the elephants to run through the forest out of their minds for nearly an hour. Kala was very disappointed in him for that. Kerchak was even worse. He yelled at him for hours and said some things that Derek didn't know whether to blame the anger or what but he never messed with the elephants again.

As Derek grew, he noticed that it became easier and easier to keep up with the other gorillas and he even was able to pass some of them. Usually Laura would beat him in every fight but now he landed on top every time. He used to not be able to lift Issac but now when he fell, Derek's the only one strong enough to help him up. This lasted for years it was just the four of them wreaking havoc on all the others, planning pranks and just having a good time all together. It wasn't until one day when Derek was a young man by then that he had to face his worst nightmare, the creature that had taken away his parents and his mother's son. It was Sabor! He was back and was trying to attack the gorillas once again. Kerchak had tried to fight him off but it was clear that he was too old to be fighting Sabor and just wasn't strong enough. When Kerchak fell to the ground injured by Sabor's deadly strikes, Derek felt a burst of just anger roll through him. He jumped from the high perch that he had in the tree and landed on Sabor's back. They had a nasty fight; Derek had blood streaming down from his chest and Sabor had a deep cut from Derek's spear on his shoulder. At the end, Derek lost his footing and fell into a deep trench and Sabor jumped in after him. Everyone gasped because they could hear the fight going on but could no longer see it. Minutes that felt like hours past by and finally they see the lifeless body of the leopard rise from the ditch and Derek's bloody beaten body after it. He drops the leopard on the ground. Kala and everyone rushes towards the injured hero and cheers for his success. Even Kerchak actually looks proud but with him you never know. 

***********

Stiles Stilinski is a handsome, intelligent young man. He knew he wasn't the most attractive person around that title would go to Sir Jackson Whittemore but he knew that he had to have some appealing qualities. His best friend Scott wouldn't admit it but his girlfriend said that Stiles was very attractive to women **and** men!  He had been reading nature reports and books since he was a little boy. He'd always been at the top of his class (well except for Lady Lydia she always did beat him but anyway! She doesn't matter). Aside from reading and writing, Stiles had a very good skill in drawing. (something Lydia Martin never had)! If he focuses long enough at one item which is kind of hard for him, he can casually sketch it down in his journal. He carries his journal everywhere he goes,partially because he's always drawing and partially because it was one of the few things that his mother had given him before she passed. He loved his mother greatly. She always had a beautiful voice. She'd been singing him lullabies for as long as he could remember. It's been quite some time since her passing but him and his father think of her all the time. 

His father Archimedes Q. (just call me Professor) Stilinski was probably the only person he knew that was smarter than him and Lydia combined. While his mother would sing him songs, his dad would tell him tales of when he himself was a young lad traveling the world for extraordinary sights and creatures. His grandfather was a Professor before him and his father was one too but he never pressured Stiles into that life; Professor told him that when he grew up he could be anything he wanted whether that was a Professor like him or an artist like his late wife. He also didn't mind when he found out that his son had taken a very fond liking to boys (Ahem! meaning he caught Stiles kissing Sir Danny  in his bedroom in high school). Nonetheless, he would love his son even if he had an attraction to aliens; he just wanted him to be happy like he was with his wife.

When he and Stiles heard that a ship was sending an expedition crew to a rain forest in Africa, they knew that they must go along. They weren't stupid though and hired a man named Argent who promised to protect them as they wondered through the rain forest looking for gorillas. His wife never liked when he talked about biology or nature; She always said it was boring but whenever he talked about gorillas her face would just light up so by default, gorillas became his and his son's favorite animal to research and talk about and they had always dreamed of one traveling to go see them together. Claudia unfortunately would never be able to take that trip for she fell extremely ill and passed before Stiles was even a teen. Now the two men lived every moment of their lives with her in mind.

Argent was a scary old man. His age had to have surpassed Professor's by at least ten or twenty years. He was about 6 feet tall and was thin but by no means lanky. While aboard the ship, Stiles saw him bench press 150 lbs. He always walked with a straight back with his chin held high. He held calculating stare with the Stilinskis the first time he met them almost as if he were sizing them up. For what? Stiles didint know but he just ignored it.

They were on that dreadful boat for weeks and were beginning to become doubtful about ever seeing the gorillas. On the third week, they heard one of the crew man shout "Land Ho!" They both jumped up and started babbling on and on about gorillas and fresh fruit and a whole bunch of other things they were looking forward to before the captain came to their room and told them they could start getting of the ship!

The first thing they noticed about Africa was it's vast strips of just nothing but rain forest. It was absolutely beautiful! There were a million different colors everywhere you looked. Plants and trees just looked so much more alive than they did in England. Even the breeze just felt so fresh and natural like it was the prime example of what a breeze should smell like. The crew quickly dropped their stuff off and then got back on the boat and sailed to find a dock or something farther away. Argent told the Stilinskis that they could venture around a little bit before they have to start unpacking and setting up camp. 

************

Derek was messing around with Laura while the others watched like always before they all stopped after hearing this loud, sharp sound coming from the coast. He told them to head on home and he'll be there soon after checking out what was going on. They obliged after awhile of pleading and begging on Derek's end ( well except to Issac. He was already half way across the rainforest after the sound went off) and Laura made him promise to turn around as soon as things turned dangerous. He promised and as soon as they were out of sight he turned and headed towards the coast. On his way, he heard rustling in the trees a couple feet ahead of him. All of a sudden an older man with an ice cold stare walked from behind the brush. Derek expertly hid himself in a bush but he still felt like the man could see him. Then two other men (animals?) walked from behind the trees as well and they looked similar to him but obviously different like how Kala is the same as Kerchak yet they still look different.

The first was a small and skinny with white hair on his head and chin. He had a big sun floppy hat on his head to protect himself from the elements and binoculars slung low around his neck. Next to him was the most beautiful person Derek had ever laid his eyes on in his entire life. Others say that Erica is pretty but she is nothing like the creature Derek is looking at. This creature (boy) looks just like him! Except he's so much better. He has silky, light brown hair on his head that looks far more soft then all the ape's. His soft pale skin looks like the sun has never seen it for more than a second. The boy's wide brown colored eyes looked like the inside of the cocoa plant Kala had given him the other day. His eyelashes looked taller than any bamboo stock in Africa yet softer than a feather if the daintiest bird. He was flailing his arms around and spinning around. He is taller than the old man and has broad shoulders but he didn't look as menacing as the man with the weird weapon in his hand. Was it a spear?

**BANG!!!**

The weird weapon went off right next to Derek's head and it is not a spear! The young boy who Derek was immediately infatuated with steps in front of the mean man with the weird weapon and starts shouting at him in a language Derek doesn't know. The older man points his weapon towards the ground as keeps moving deeper into the forest; the short man goes along with him. Gesturing for a "Stiles" to follow them?  "What the crap is a Stiles?" thought Derek.

The pretty boy was left all alone and Derek watched as he sat on a rock and pulled out a weird sheet thingy and magically transformed the image of a little monkey onto the paper. Derek was amazed. Unfortunately, the monkey was also amazed and wanted to keep the picture. Stiles didn't want to give the drawing away and that didn't make the monkey too happy. The monkey ripped the page out the journal but Stiles was one step ahead of him and snatched it back. The monkey let out a long sorrowful cry and Derek knew trouble was about to come. At first, only a few older monkeys showed and Stiles thought nothing of it thinking they were coming to take the annoying brat away and they were fun to draw but when they started edging closer and closer to him he noticed that they didn't really look all too mad at the monkey but more mad at him. They started hissing and making weird calls at him.

Stiles got up and started gathering all his drawings in his hands and stuffed them in his satchel. He was about leave when they started to edge closer and closer to him and he couldn't help but think that that annoying little monkey was egging them on. He was walking away at a slow pace and then he began to pick up speed and at some point he found himself full on running away from the hoard of monkeys. He probably would've gotten away being in his physical prime and all but because of his clumsy limbs he kept falling and tripping over tree roots. He was steadily getting closer and closer to a deep drop off and was gonna jump. He sighed a list of curses as he jumped over the trench. He closed his eyes as he did that and opened them to see himself flying. He exclaimed in excitement and looked up to thank the heavens when he saw that he wasn't flying but was just being carried by the sexiest man in the world.

Stiles being Stiles started flailing and caught Derek off guard;he tried to continue carrying him but with the crazed monkeys still on their tail. Stiles was screaming at the top of his lungs and all the monkeys wrath were relentless. Derek was the best tree climber in the rain forest but with hundreds of monkeys in all the trees even he was surrounded. Stiles was no better swatting the monkeys away with his satchel. An idea popped into Derek's head; he pulled on a vine and grabbed Stiles by his thin waist and started swinging through the forest. Stiles never knowing that he indeed was afraid of heights was almost light headed with the mix of emotions running threw him. He and Derek finally landed on a tree branch with enough room for them both to breath and let their heart rates slow down. 

*************

Derek didn't know what to do. He'd never met someone that looked just like him before. He just watched the pretty boy take in large gulps of air and hoped he was okay. As he crawled on all fours to get a better look at the dots that covered some areas of the pretty boy's face, the boy looked up at him and started to back away slowly. He was gonna try to grab another branch when all of a sudden a rain cloud burst and it started raining. He puffed out a sigh and remained seated in the presence of the hot stranger. Stiles was finally able to get a good luck at the handsome stranger that saved his life. He had to admit that this man far beat Jackson and his spot as most handsome. This man was a little taller than he was and he had stubble that lined his jaw on the most attractive of ways. He was all lean muscle and broad chest. His skin was so tan that it made Stiles's own pale skin look darn near ghostly. Oh and his eyes! His eyes are the most complex pair of eyes he's ever seen. They had sparks of blue,green and brown. They were absolutely intoxicating. Stiles felt like if he could live anywhere it would be in those multi-colored eyes.

Derek was also staring intently at the pretty boy. He could never get tired of staring. The rain had soaked through the pretty boy's shirt and was doing a fine job at showing off his lean muscle. His white linen button-up was almost see through and his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows showing off his gorgeous forearms and hands. His hands!! They were long and thin yet still looked like they could support just about anything. They made Derek self conscious about his own long meaty finger that had long been roughened up and calloused by the unforgiving texture of the vines and trees. Both young man just sat there and stared before Stiles cleared his throat and edged toward the larger male. Derek tensed immediately. Stiles placed his palms up in a placating gesture and tried to tell Derek that he wasn't going to hurt him. Derek obviously didn't know what he was saying but did let his shoulders droop down a little. 

He was sort of just staring off into space when Stiles voice cut through the silence like a diamond. His voice was clear and not at all as gravely as Derek's own. Derek tilted his head to the side trying to indicate that he didn't know what he was trying to say. Stiles realized this mistake and stopped talking. Derek put his palm on his chest and said "Derek." Stiles was baffled by the sudden show of intelligence that he almost flailed of the branch. Derek caught him by the arm and placed him back on it. Stiles then blushed very hard and said that his name was Stiles. Derek didn't understand. Stiles cleared his throat again and pointed to Derek and said "Derek" then pointed to himself and said "Stiles." Derek grunted and nodded his head in understanding.

He crawled toward Stiles on all fours and grabbed his wrist. Stiles was socked by this movement but stayed still anyway. Derek placed his right hand palm up over Stiles left hand so that their hands were lined up thumb to thumb. He noticed how his hand matched Stiles far more perfectly then Kala's and any other animal he'd seen. His fingers were fatter and bigger but Stiles' were almost longer. His face must of lit up from that fact because when he looked up he noticed that Stiles face was split in a huge grin. Their little moment was interrupted when a loud bang rang through the forest. Stiles sighed and looked into the distance whispering Argent. "He must've wanted to go back to those other men" thought Derek. Before Stiles could say anything Derek grabbed him by the waist again and Stiles grabbed his shoulders as they once again soared through the forest. Stiles mentally patted himself on the back for not squealing (too loudly). 

**************

Before Derek and Stiles arrived back at the camp, Laura,Isaac,Boyd and Erica were already there wrecking havoc on anything in their sight. They were ripping papers out of books, typing on typewriters and having Isaac blow in a horn. Apparently they were fascinated by the sounds the mysterious items were making. Derek was not pleased but once he saw Stiles expression he let it go. Stiles thought it was absolutely hilarious and was multitasking between doubling over in laughter and sketching quick drawings of the animals. The animals even let him go so far as to touch them. Laura was a little cautious while Isaac who everyone feared would have the toughest time warming up to the stranger actually let Stiles ride on his back for a while. Everyone was just having a nice time and were calming down when Stiles turned around to go get more paper and was confronted by a massive beast that could only be Kerchak. He screamed and flailed a bit causing everyone to turn around and immediately the fun stopped and the tension grew. Kerchak gave a might roar signaling everyone to return home while simultaneously giving Stiles a glare that could freeze bones.

Everyone left as was told and all that were left were Stiles, Derek, and Kerchak. Derek and Kerchak were having argument in a language unknown to Stiles but he could tell it wasn't pleasant. There was a lot of glaring and hand gestures that were being exchanged. Kerchak wanted Derek to come home and never see the humans again while Derek didn't want to. He had finally found a place where he belonged. A place where the others around him looked just like him. Kerchak just gave another menacing growl and told Derek to head home once again before he violently brushed past Derek's shoulder and walked into the brush. Derek huffed out a breath and ran his hand down his face something he had picked up while watching the human interact with his friends earlier and he knew it was a sign of irritation. He couldn't fathom the thought of not seeing Stiles again. He looked at Stiles, who's face was still bright as a monkey's bottom after his meeting with of Kerchak and his hands were still trembling slightly. Derek tried to convey with his eyes that he'll see him again. He didn't know if Stiles understood him but he turned and left anyway.

After a couple days of Kerchak and his friends watching his every move, Derek was done. He snarled at everyone who came near him and didn't talk to anyone (but Kala of course but even she kept pestering him about Stiles so he just made his conversations with her short.) Once he finally had time to himself, he off and headed towards Stiles' campsite. He found him in his tent reading something he explained was a "book." He quietly crept up from behind him and just before he grabbed his shoulder he covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Stiles, as was expected, flailed and screamed effectively slapping Derek in the face. Once Derek felt like he had calmed down enough and wouldn't hurt himself he let go and started laughing. Stiles glared at him for a long time but then his face softened at the realization that Derek had actually come back. He jumped off his stool and immediately started what he wanted to do a couple days ago. He was gonna teach Derek English and the ways of being human while Derek would teach him the ways of a gorilla. Everyday Derek would sneak away for a couple of hours a day and Stiles would teach him how to talk,what things are called, what he is,etc. Weeks went by and Derek and Stiles became extremely close, even though Professor would help on most of the lessons. Argent never liked Derek and Derek never liked Argent.

*****************

After a month of learning, Derek was able to speak pretty fluent English and Stiles had learned how to speak a little to the apes. Derek wanted Stiles to meet Kala and in order for him to do that he needed to distract Kerchak. He devised a plan for Laura to run around in some of Stiles clothes in the opposite direction of the gorilla nests. Kerchak would storm after her long enough to give Derek some time. On the day of the plan, Laura was already in place with Kerchak hot on her tail. Boyd and Erica were keeping watch to tell Derek in case something went wrong and Isaac was just being Isaac. Derek went to the camp to pick up Stiles, Professor and Argent, who adamantly wanted to come along. When they were a short distance from Kala's nest, he told them to stop so he could inform her of what's going on. He tried to sneak up on her but she had gotten good at sensing his presence. She asked him what he wanted and he said that he had someone he wanted her to meet. She thought it was that gorilla named Paige that had been making googly eyes at Derek for years. She was wrong.

Stiles was the first one to step forward once he was told to do so. He had taken a liking to wearing simpler clothes than that of ones he would've worn in England. To Derek he still looked gorgeous. He slowed the pace that he was stepping forward with when he noticed the fearful expression that was on the older ape's face. He bent down to a crouch and walked on all fours like Derek had done so. Once he was right in front of her, he stopped and greeted her the way Derek had taught him to do. A gentle, beautiful smile graced her face that caused Stiles breath to steal away from him. She reminded him so much of his mother. Kala slowly reached forward and placed her palm on his cheek where he thumb rested right below his eye. Argent reached for his gun and the Professor saw this and smacked him not so gently on the arm. Argent huffed but removed his hand. Kala was amazed to say the least. This boy that was sitting right in front of her was truly beautiful. His skin was as soft and hairless as her own son was long ago. His eyes were all big and innocently looking yet she could still see the pain that was hidden deep inside them. She wanted so badly to just scoop him up and hide him away from the rest of the world. She knew that Derek had been smitten with someone lately; It was clear by the way that he walked around like he were on a cloud and the day dreamy expression that sometimes graced his face instead of the steely, cold expression he used to wear. She couldn't care who Derek fell in love with and she certainly didn't care that it was a boy. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the center of the boy's forehead.

"She's given us her blessing" states Derek, who was also pretty mesmerized by the scene in front of him. He knew Kala would love Stiles just as much as he did but it was amazing to actually see it unfolding before his own eyes. Stiles' smile was the brightest he had ever seen. They were all just sort of sitting in peaceful silence till a blood curling roar ripped through the forest. Kerchak broke through the clearing looking totally pissed. All the gorillas kept their heads down as to not further upset the angry ape. "Where are the humans" he gritted though clenched teeth. They all looked towards Kala's nest and he snarled at all of them. As he made his way over there he noticed the small gathering in his wife's tent and he flipped out. All he saw was red!

Derek ushered all Stiles and Professor away from Kala and told them to run into the forest and he guide them back to the camp. Argent stayed behind with his gun in hand. He knew what he was going to do with the location of the gorillas' nests and he didn't need some feral ape messing that up. As he aimed at the ape swiftly making his way towards him Derek knocked the weapon out of his head and shouted for him to go. Argent complied. He could always shoot the beast later when his men got there tomorrow. Once all the humans were gone, Derek turned and faced Kerchak. Kerchak roared at him and asked him why he disobeyed him and Derek tried to explain that Kerchak just didn't understand what it felt like to think for the longest time that you were a freak and different. Kerchak told him that if he truly wanted to be so much like them then he should just leave with them. Derek knew that Kerchak never really liked him but that really hurt. He was feeling so many emotions that he turned and ran away. He could hear Kala, Laura, Isaac, Boyd and Erica shouting at his retreating form to come back.

Kala was beyond pissed. She was enraged. Kerhak knew that when she lost her first child she was depressed. She felt like Kerchak always blamed her for it. So when she found Derek, She **knew** that she was given a second chance to make things tight. At first she did see Derek as a replacement, but then she truly and deeply fell in love with the boy, he was **her's**. She blamed herself that she had been the reason that the once kind,loving ape that was her mate had turned cold and mean over the years. She never asked Kerchak to love him as a son she never even asked him to call him his son. All she wanted for him to at least tolerate his presence. But no... Kerchak had to be a tyrant and always cause that boy physical and emotional harm and now he had run off her baby. She was alone once again and just like last time there is nothing she could do about it. Derek jumped,climbed, and swung through the rainforest with a head full of emotions. He felt... 

  * guilty that he had lied to Kerchak
  * hurt by Kerchak's words
  * scared that he could never go home again
  * angry that just like always Kerchak wouldn't listen to him
  * hopeful that maybe he really could just leave with Stiles and Professor
  * confused if he is human or ape



Derek slept under a large tree that night and vowed that in the morning he would leave with Stiles.

****************

The next morning Derek went to the campsite and saw several men moving boxes and all of the Stilinski's stuff. He found Stiles sitting on a large trunk biting his nails (something Derek noticed he did a lot when he was nervous). When Stiles spotted him he immediately lit up and walked towards the larger man.

"You came. I though that after the whole Kerchak thing and how your family is there that yo would never leave them. I mean if i had to leave my dad I don't know what I'd do be-'

Derek cut off the rambling boy with a kiss.

'Yes, Stiles. I choose you."

Stiles face flushed a cute pink color to Derek's words and the very lewd catcalls the crewman were throwing their way. The Professor came out of one of the only tents still standing and patted the boys on the back telling them the ship is waiting. He gave Derek one of his old suits that was a tight fit for Derek but Stiles swore that he looked nice in it.

Once they boarded the ship, Argent's men jumped them and pulled them and the other crewman into the brig of the ship. Derek is infuriated when Argent reveals that he and his men are going to capture kill/sell all of Derek's ape friends and family. Stiles and his father swear that they had no idea that any of this was going to happen and Derek believes them for of they did plan this they wouldn't be in the brig with him. There is a tiny window down there that is far too small to fit a person big enough for him to squish his face in and call upon his friends to warn them what is happening and ask for their help. His friends crept onto the ship and ambush some of Argent's men. They defeat them and break Derek, the Stilinski's and the real crew out of the brig and place them in there. Derek rushes of the ship to go save everyone else. He gets there and sees that Argent and the rest of the men had already succeeded in trapping must of the apes (including Kala who he frees immediately) but they are still fighting back. He sees that Argent himself is fighting off Kerchak and is losing till he picks up a gun and shoots Kerchak in the chest. Derek roars and charges at Argent knocking the fun out of his hands. They wrestle for the longest of time before Derek gets up and takes to the vines. Argent follows. They begin fighting again before getting themselves tied up in the vines. Argent pulls out his machete and starts cutting the vines. Derek tries to warn him that his is going to hang himself if he doesn't stop. Argent caught up in his blind rage that his plan failed continues anyway and cuts the last vine before he falls and hangs himself.

Derek shakes his head but he can't do anything about it. He makes his way back to the gorillas and sees that everyone is freed (the hunters being knocked out nearby) and are surrounding a body. 

"Kerchak" Derek breathes and rushes over.

Kerchak is lying on the ground with his head in Kala's lap who's face is stained with endless tears and who's hands are stained with blood from Kerchak's chest. She is muttering i love yous and i'm sorrys to herself. Derek sits down next to Kerchak and looks down afraid of what Kerchak is going to say. Kerchak reaches a hand out and tilts Derek's chin up. His face isn't screwed up in anger or pain for that matter just a deep sadness. He tells Derek that he is his son and that he was just to stubborn to admit it. He tells Derek that he must lead the gorilla troop once he dies and that he loved him. Kerchak passes away after Derek called him dad for the last time. All the gorillas shout out their anguish for the loss of their leader.

***************

The next day Stiles and his father are prepared to leave for real this time. Derek runs and tells Stiles that he must stay with the gorillas know and he understands. As their lifeboat takes them to the larger ship, Professor nudges Stiles and tells him to stay with the man he loves. Stiles looks and his father and hugs the crap out of before jumping off the boat and swimming towards Derek. Derek is shocked but starts swimming towards Stiles as well. They meet up and Stiles jumps into Derek's arms effectively knocking him over and back into the water the two resurface laughing and look into each other's eyes. Laura shouts from the beach for the two to kiss already and they do. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and Derek wraps his around Stiles waist and they share a deep and magical kiss.The Professor looks at the two happy lovebirds and looks at the ship. "Well, what the hell am I going back to?" He jumps off the little boat as well and swims to the beach where he us engulfed in Stiles and Derek's arms.

Derek shows the Stilinski's the tree loft that his parents had lived in. He and Kala had went back and cleaned the place up so it looked relatively okay. He and Stiles decided that that was where they were going to start their new life together and he couldn't be happier!

 

_The End...._

**Author's Note:**

> Boy did this get away from me. I didn't plan on it being this long!! But nonetheless This was really fun for me to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't been writing fics for long so feel free to give constructive criticism. All mistakes are mine.  
> Determining on how this fic does i may write an epilogue of it.  
> Please leave kudos,comments, and concerns!!!!!!  
> folow me on tumblr: http://ananders.tumblr.com


End file.
